


The World Of Yesterday

by donsboy



Series: Mixed Company [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/No Comfort, Endings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase and Tony break up for good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*This is the final chapter in the "Mixed Company" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Of Yesterday

Chase was beyond nervous. He needed to talk to the man he once affectionately called “Daddy” because he had decided that he didn't want to be anybody's boy anymore. He's started seeing a guy named Gary not long after he and Tony started sleeping in separate bedroom. Gary wanted to take things to the next level, but Chase convinced him to wait until he'd settled things with Tony. Chase felt that it would be unfair if he started sleeping with Gary without making a clean break from Tony.

Chase made another walk-thru of the apartment to make sure he'd gotten everything . He decided to just take his clothes and a few momentos that Tony had given him over the years. Once he gathered everything, he took his suitcase and a few boxes down to his truck and stowed them in the back. He went back upstairs to wait for Tony, who should be arriving back from the new shop just any moment.

When Chase heard Tony coming up the stairs, the butterflies in his stomach came roaring back, but he knew this had to be done. He knew he was going to hurt Tony, but it couldn't be helped because he really cared about Gary and wanted to build a life with him. He hoped Tony would be able to understand that. Tony walked through the door and knew immediately that something was up......

“Hey, Chase.....”

“Tony.....”

“What's going on?”

“Tony, I need to talk to you, and I want you to try and keep an open mind about what I have to say.....”

“Okay.....”

“Tony, I'm leaving. I've met someone, and I've decided that I want to try and build a life with him.....”

Tony sat in silence, processing the information Chase had just divulged. He knew this day was coming, he just didn't know it would be this soon. The eight years he and Chase had shared flashed through his mind, and he cleared his throat and began to speak.....

“How long have you been seeing this guy?”

“We've only talked, and we've known each other about three months.....”

“You haven't slept with him?”

“No, I haven't. I didn't want to disrespect you by sleeping with someone else while we were still living together......”

“I do appreciate that, Chase.”

“Tony, I know I've hurt you, but I wanted to be honest about all of this......”

“Chase, I really do appreciate your honesty. Yes, I'm hurt, but this isn't the first time this has happened.....”

“I realize that, and I really am....”

“Don't tell me you're sorry.... we both know better....”

“That's not fair, Tony.....”

“Maybe not, but that's how it is...... I take it that you've already packed your things?”

“I have..... I only took my clothes, and a few odds and ends that I wanted for keepsakes......”

“That's fine...... you're sure you've gotten everything? Because when you leave, there's no coming back....”

“I know, and I'm positive I got everything......”

“Okay, then, I guess that's it, huh?”

“I guess so......”

“Chase, I want you to know that I wish you the best, and I hope you will be happy......”

“Thank you, Tony.......”

Tony stood up from the sofa and Chase did the same. Tony walked over to the door and Chase reached into his pocket, giving Tony his house key. He tried to hug Tony, but Tony side-stepped him and opened the door. Chase stepped through the door and headed down the stairs. Tony stood behind the door and listened as Chase walked down the steps and into the world of yesterday. He went to the kitchen , grabbed a beer, and sat down heavily on the sofa. The tears that had threatened to fall finally came, and Tony let them fall, hoping a good cry would take some of the pain away.....

 

THE END


End file.
